Kekoa, Last of the Fairies
by Giang Tien
Summary: Long ago, fairies walked upon this land, but their legacy wiped out. After the revival of the Dragon Riders, a single girl must carry their glory on, with her faithful dragon. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**_Kekoa, Last of the Fairies_**

**_Prologue_**

**_Long ago, before the Elves arrived in Alagaesia, there lived the fabled fairy folk. It was seldom for humans to catch a glimpse at them, but when the elves came to Alagaesia, they began to send envoys to each of the great races._**

**_The elves and the fairies made a treaty, and became comrades. But the fairies made the elves swear that they would never mention their existence to anyone else besides the elven race. Soon, a foolish young elf hunted a dragon down, and the war of the dragons and elves came to the light._**

**_During the war, the fairies helped establish the treaty, and only known to the elves, there were fairy Dragon Riders. Soon after, a foolhardy elf told the world of the fairies' secret, and human kind hunted them down, their desire for the fairy dust soon wiped out the entire fairy race._**

**_Few escaped the wrath of the humans and the wanton slaughter and hid away in an unknown place. The elves did nothing to help their so-called comrades, for the fear that they would also be exposed to the world and have their species wiped out._**

**_And still to this day, fairies are mere myths, but, who knows? There are always more to myths and legends, always a hidden part, or ending, and this one ends with a young girl named Kekoa..._**


	2. Chapter 1, the Two Stones

**_Chapter One_**

**_The Two Stones _**

Eragon lifted a finger to his lips, signaling to Kekoa there was prey near by.

Kekoa nodded and crouched lower into the mulberry bush, careful to make sure the wind was downwind. Really, she shouldn't be here, her adopted father, Sloan, would be furious if he found out she was hunting with Eragon, his 'sworn enemy', but she managed to sneak out when Sloan went on a trip to a village not far from Carvahall, to get more butchery knives. Her sister, Katrina, was off with Roran, doing... activities.

She hefted her small dagger. Nothing was special. Just a steel dagger with a worn leather handle, and a silver hilt.

Eragon fitted an arrow into the bow string, and carefully pulled the string back, aimed, and nocked and arrow.

The prey, a doe, lost from the heard, scrambled away before the arrow could pierce her life-sustaining artery, or pierce her heart, she scrambled away when a light, green and blue, flashed in the center of the meadow, and two stones appeared.

But two stones like no other either of the pair had seen.

They were bothe luminescent, glowing, one might say, and different gemstone colors.

One, the bigger one, was a pearly blue, the color of the afternoon sky, a deep, rich, sapphire blue.

The same color as Eragon's eyes.

The other stone, was a more foresty-color. It was a leafy jade-ish green, like ocean green water. A deep, green, lustrous jade color. Just more clear and transparent. It was slighter smaller and less oval-ish than the blue one, and more stout. The sunlight, when it hit both stones, made a dazzling array of light of ocean and gemstones blue, and forest and ocean greens.

Eragon made a move towards the stones. He crept out from under the bush, and cautiously walked up to the stones, body tense, like a animal would attack him any minute.

"Koa..." He said breathlessly, as he reached out towards the blue stone, the one that caught his eye and attracted him the most, "This-this-this is... amazing."

Kekoa followed him, and was looking over his shoulder in a second. Eragon was cradling the blue-thing- in his arms, like a newborn babe.

"What are they?" Kekoa asked, her curiosity piqued with excitement, her mind whirling with the possibilities.

"I-i dunno..." Eragon trailed off, his eyes completely fixed on the stone.

"Mm," Kekoa reached down and cautiously brushed the tip of her fingers on her right hand over the shimmering surface.

A rush of images met her mind with a dizzyingly flash. A beautiful girl, a demon, with maroon evil eyes, a small pulsing heart beat, and a flash of light, along with the feeling of being whooshed into and out of nothingness.

Kekoa jerked her hand back, in fear, and cradled her hand to her chest, like it was burned. But she gathered up her courage, and in one swift movement, she swept up the green stone, and hastily deposited it her leather satchel, slung over her shoulder.

She and Eragon exchanged dubious looks, and the hurried back to Carvhall, utterly frightened by the events that occured in the Spine.

* * *

Kekoa and Eragon walked in silence as they made the difficult trek down back to Pallancer Valley. There was an awkward tense feeling between the two, both musing the possibilities of what the stones could be.

The moon slowly rose into the night, being a beacon to the pair, shining down on Carvahall.

When they reached the town center, he said, "I would normally go home, but I want to see if I can trade this stone for meat from your father..." He said, breaking the silence.

Kekoa's honey eyes flashed when Eragon strung her, father, and Sloan all in one sentence. She stormed away, waist length chestnut hair like a flag in the distance as she stomped away.

"Ahh! Argh! Kekoa! You know I didn't mean it like that!" Eragon shouted after her, and raced after her, his unusually heavy satchel thumping against his thigh.

A pair of intellegent gray eye peered out from the darkness, and winked out.


	3. Chapter 2, the Draumr Creature

**_Chapter Two_**

_The Draumr Creature_

As Kekoa stamped away to... somewhere, her head whirled with thoughts of anger.

_How dare that donkey-brained idiot say that-that-that KILLER is my father! _Kekoa fumed to herself.

_Well... he tectnically is your father... but you or me don't live with him... _a foreign voice said in her head.

Kekoa whipped her head around, searching for the voice, but she didn't see anything.

_Don't worry, I'm not going ot hurt you, _ the voice came again. This time, it sounded sincere, and Kekoa actually believed it.

_Who are you? _She kept running while responding with her mind.

_Look in your bag, _the bell-like voiced chimed back.

Kekoa opened her bag, and gasped. There was a holy DRAGON in her bag.

It was a fairly small one, as small as her forearm, about 1 foot long. It had light green scales, and swirl markings on her chest and inside of her hind legs. The markings were pine green, and had spots surronding each of the spires swirling up as a chest blaze around her chest. It had long green webbed spines on her forehead running down to the base of her neck. A foxes snout pointed up at Kekoa, and mouse-ish ears perched right above the angle of its jaw. It had three dragonfly-like wings, each a deep vibrant forest green, behind each shoulder blade with a splotch of daffodil yellow spots on each end of each wing. A snake like tail swished around, tipped with a leaf web, perfect for propelling through water.

_EEEEEKK! _Kekoa nearly shrieked out loud and dropped her satchel. Instead, she skidded to a stop, and headed for Brom, the old story teller, always reciting about the fabled dragons.

_Hey! Where are we going, and why did you shriek? And- _The dragon protested.

* * *

Brom was having a perfectly fine tea by his hearth in his small cottage. He was mindlessly fingering through his giant leather bound book of fairy legends.

Then the butcher's daughter burst in, startling the old man, he dropped his glass onto his lap, scorching his thighs, he grunted disapprovingly and jumped up from his stool.

The girl's chestnut hair was deranged, and was sopping wet from the downpour that came upon randomly at the moment, and she was panting hard.

Brom, on instinct, grabbed the nearest pointy object - a letter openng knife- and pinned the girl to the wall, and held the dagger against her throut, the door atrociously swingin and creaking in the ever-worsening storm, he yelled over the wind, "Who are you?"

A flash of lightning illuminated the frightened girl's face, revealing a fair complexion and wide, frightened light brow eyes.

"I-I think I have a problem," she stuttered.

"What?" He hissed.

"Um," she gulped, "I think a dragon hatched for me."

* * *

Eragon grumbled and slouched against tree. He had lost track of Kekoa when this viscious storm suddenly appeared, and the rain got in his line of vision.

A flash of lightning illumanated a small house in the corner of the street.

Eragon decided to take a gamble, and made a mad dash to the house. He pounded on the door, and when it flung open, he came face to face a startled, disgruntled, _angry _Sloan hacking away at a deer haunch.

Eragon gulped, and advanced to the ruthless butcher, willing to sacrifice his dignity for food.

* * *

Now, Brom was not one to be startled, considering his past, but today, whooo! He got his but whipped.

To say his face was surprised was the understatement of the century.

His old eyes widened, and his wrinkles crinkled as his mouth gaped open.

"What?" He repeated.

"I-I think that-that a dragon hatched for me," she tried to pry the pointy object away from her jugular vein.

"Hmph. Well, there really is no point talking when the wind is-a whippin our faces. Will a cup of peppermint tea do when we discuss this matter?" He said dryly, putting the knife down and moving away to close the door.

"Please help me. What should I do?" She gasped as she massaged her throat.

"Sit," was his monosyllabic response, and gestured to a small stool near the warm hearth. "Here." he pushed a warm cup of peppermint tea in her freezing hands.

"Thank you," she began to blow the steam away and sip the refreshing tea.

"So," he picked his book of dragon folklore back up and began to flip pages,"What's our problem now?"

"A dragon hatched for me," she repeated slowly for the umpteenth time.

"Will you show me," eyes gleaming in a way Kekoa had never seen before, and leaned in closer.

She opened the bag, and saw the dragon glare at her distainfully and said, _you could have made the ride easier, _it sniffed.

_Oh, shut it,_ Kekoa absentmindely said, picking it up like one would with a cat, and dropped it in Brom's lap.

"Hmmm. A healthy and fiesty one this is," Brom offhandedly commented as he pulled its lips back and looked at its miniscule's fangs.

"A female... ah yes, the longer and more spindly spines on the forehead... very nice strong wings... wonderful tail..." he finished examining her, and gave her a final pat, earning a snarl from her;she snapped at his fingers and leaped back into Kekoa's lap.

_Mmmm... very warm... can I have a mouse? _The new 'she' snuggled deeper into Kekoa's lap and yawned.

"So what breed is she?" Kekoa ignored her dragon's request.

"Well, I have never seen the likes of her, until I came across this book," he plopped the book into Kekoa's hands.

Kekoa balanced her dragon on one knee, the book on the other, and began to flip through the pages muttering to herself.

Tales of the fabled Fairy Riders, fairy dragon riders, mostly dominated the book's content. Full colored illustrated paintings depicted the greatest moment of each tale. One picture in particular caught her eye.

Queen Shalliz and her dragon, Veerna smiled up at her.

"The Battle of the Dust..." Kekoa muttered.

"Yes, a tragic battle for the Fairy race... the Battle that ended the Fairy race's legacy..." Brom said rather solemnly.

"Veerna resembles _my _dragon..." Kekoa silently shivered happily, relishing the fact that she now had a dragon of her own.

But, Veerna did look like the young dragoness.

Veerna had warm brown eyes, the color of mahogany, and caramel scales. She had a elegant neck like a swan, and a flaring feathering tail with peacock designs. The customary female Fairy dragoness crest was perched on her head, just learned by Kekoa flipping through the book. Gold spots shone on her crest. Large feathering wings billowed out from behind her. She easily dwarfed her Rider.

Queen Zhalia was a kind, motherly looking woman. A violet bob hung to mid-neck, long bangs framing her face. Onyx eyes stared back kindly at Kekoa and Brom. She was a lanky lean woman, muscular and strong. A simple amber and oak laurel headband sat on her head, the Crown of the Fairies. She wore battle gear, leather pants and simple iron armor over a long sleeve shirt. A stick-thing hung from her belt, with flowering designs inlaid with a silvery stone, and at the top of the bamboo stick, was a silvery stone of the same was clutched in the wooden twigs holding in place at the top of it.

"What's that Brom?" Kekoa pointed to the stick thingy.

"A wand, " he said simply, "Fairies use magic unlike any other. The ways and principles of it is unknown except that it was very powerful."

"Well," Brom sighed and snapped the book close, "we can't just keep calling your dragon 'dragon', so we're going to come up with a name for it."

"Um," Kekoa looked lightning-struck.

_Draumr... _a very distant voice whispered.

"Draumr," Kekoa said outloud.

"How did you know that word?," Brom shot her a suspicious look.

"I don't know. It just randomly came out," Kekoa shrugged.

"Well, Draumr it is," Brom grumbled.

_Draumr... I would very much like that, _the dragon gave Kekoa a small reptilian smirk.

Kekoa smiled back.

Then the door was kicked down.

By Eragon.


End file.
